


something undefinited

by kopi_luwak



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mereka menyembunyikan cacat dalam kehormatan. — various; slash & straight</p>
            </blockquote>





	something undefinited

**Author's Note:**

> something undefinited 
> 
> pair: various; slash and straight  
> genre: romance, angst, drama  
> rate: pg-13  
> wordcounts: 1.057  
> length: prologue/?  
> warning: modern!AU, bl, possible!OOC.  
> summary: mereka menyembunyikan cacat dalam kehormatan.
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

_/ late autumn 1997; 05.20 pm; wind /_

Mereka berupa partikel gas; tak terasa namun ada, menggoyang-goyangkan rambut dan daun menuju arah yang dituju, berbahaya bila datang dalam jumlah sangat besar, dan hanya terasa sebagai semilir lembut menenangkan jika datang dalam intensitas kecil. Keberadaannya diungkapkan dalam berbagai macam narasi dan prosa, bisa juga syair dan puisi, bisa jadi sebagai pepatah, yang mana saja untuk mendeskripsikan satu.

Menjadi saksi bisu segala perbuatan manusia, tentu saja, dari arktik hingga antartika, dan dari pasifik hingga atlantik, dan menjadi sarana di mana doa ingin dikirimkan, melalui angin menuju langit, padahal gejala itu hanya terdapat di troposfer, seperti rupanya bintang jatuh, terkadang manusia putus asa akan berharap melaluinya.

Termasuk bocah di sana, berdiri menantang langit, dengan iris ungu berkilau-kilau bening, dengan kepolosan ala anak sepuluh tahun, sendirian, tidak, ada satu lagi, lebih kecil yang berdiri agak jauh darinya, dia berkomat-kamit, atau tidak, karena suaranya tak cukup keras di antara angin kencang, dua tangannya terkepal erat.

_Jika angin memang membawa harapan, apa yang kau inginkan?_

Si bocah yang lebih kecil mendekat, menarik bocah satunya lagi— _perempuan_ , karena rambut gelap panjangnya berkibar-kibar, dan rok selututnya mengembang tertiup angin, kemudian tersenyum manis, karena itu tugasnya sebagai pelayan pribadi, “Nii-san, ayo pulang.” Dan bocah _perempuan_ itu menurut, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari belakang atas, menahan rambutnya yang berkibar-kibar agar tak mencolok mata, matahari senja memendarkan merah, kuning, oranye dan ungu redup dan angin masih saja bertiup-tiup kencang.

 

_/ early summer 2004; 07.30 pm; jealousy /_

Yang bisa didapat oleh keluarga dengan kasta tinggi adalah: kehormatan, kekayaan dan segala macam yang diinginkan. Mereka adalah keluarga dengan kasta tinggi, keluarga pengusaha pendatang yang kaya raya, dengan keturunan yang bagai manekin dan boneka, mereka adalah sebuah figur kesempurnaan yang diberitahukan, dipublikasikan oleh orang tua yang bersusah-payah mendapat kehormatan. Bukankah mereka sempurna? Setiap kali salah satu mereka melintasi jalan (menuju sekolah, menuju pertokoan, menuju _game center_ ) dengan ditemani pengawal pribadi, selalu itu yang mereka dengar.

He, mereka kan hanya penggosip. Menjual dan menyebarkan berita murahan yang tak jelas juntrungnya walau itu akan semakin menaikkan gengsi, tetapi mereka tak tahu (dan bagus jika begitu), keluarga Britannia memiliki konfliknya sendiri, konflik internal yang menebarkan aib jika disebar. Tetapi mereka pandai menyembunyikannya, huh, seperti yang diduga dari keluarga ningrat berkualitas.

Perempuan itu cantik: dilahirkan dengan penuh kegembiraan, dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang dan tumbuh menjadi makhluk tercantik. Puteri kedua keluarga Britannia itu tersenyum riang, menenteng tasnya dengan senyum yang terukir manis dan pas sekali di wajah rupawannya. Rambut panjang berwarna mawar miliknya tergerai dan sebagian digelung di kanan dan kiri, sementara para kaum Adam menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman, dan atau sesuatu yang lain, yang tersembunyi.

Dia mengikutinya di belakangnya, semestinya sang Puteri tahu bahwa dia mencintainya, karena sang Puteri sendiri yang memerintahkannya, yang ia turuti dengan senang hati, namun dia tahu sang Puteri senang sekali mempermainkan perasaan kaum lelaki sementara hatinya hanya tertuju kepada seseorang.

“Nah, Suzaku, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?” Tapi dia mengerti, jauh lebih mengerti dari siapapun bahwa dirinya telah terjatuh, benar-benar terjatuh dalam pesona sang Puteri, tak bisa keluar kembali, meskipun hatinya berteriak berteriak dan berteriak jauh lebih keras dari siapapun, berteriak tanpa suara,

_Kenapa bukan aku saja?_

Maka ia memasang senyumnya yang terbaik, membungkukkan badan tiga puluh derajat, “Lakukan sesuai kehendak Anda, Euphy-sama.”

 

_/ middle spring 1995; 10.30 am; beautiful /_

“Aku memakai pakaian seperti ini? Bukannya patut ditertawakan? Awas saja, aku akan membalas dendam.” Ia menggerutu, sementara bunga sakura terus berguguran dengan kecepatan rata-rata lima sentimeter per detik, menempeli rambut panjang tergerainya dan menimbulkan sebuah kontras yang artistik: kegelapan yang tak berujung dan warna lembut yang tercipta dari sebagian merah dan tiga bagian putih yang teraduk menjadi satu, membuatnya tampak seperti lukisan: gaun terusan selutut dengan renda-renda dan pita, tetapi ia menolaknya, dia benci. “Sial.”

Wajar, kan? Karena dia tidak menyukainya, gaun terusan yang cantik itu bukan diciptakan untuknya, dan rasanya ingin menangis saja sekarang, salahkan kemampuan fisiknya yang di bawah rata-rata yang membuatnya tak dapat lari. “Kenapa juga aku harus datang ke pesta itu dengan berdandan begini...” Ia mengeluh, sementara kelopak sakura yang terselip makin sulit untuk dibuang.

“Wah, cantiknya!” Celetukan polos seseorang yang seumur dengannya (yang kebetulan menemukannya bersembunyi, atau ia yang tak dapat lari darinya) tidak membantu, karena itu lebih seperti penghinaan baginya, apa lagi yang dapat menambah kejengkelannya selain orang itu dapat bebas mengenakan apa yang ia suka.

“Kururugi-kun, kurang ajar. Aku ini—”

“Tapi Anda cantik, _Nona_ ,” Anak yang dipanggilnya Kururugi tertawa, melepaskan keriangan masa kecilnya yang terenggut kasta, dan ia menambah intensitas cemberutnya, “Saya tidak akan keberatan kalau Anda menggunakan pakaian seperti itu, apa salahnya, asal cantik.” Orang di hadapannya mengedipkan satu mata secara main-main, sementara kata itu terngiang di otaknya,

— _Anda cantik._

 

_/ late winter 1997; 07.30 pm; (forced) farewell /_

“Mulai hari ini kalian adalah tiga bersaudara.” Sang Raja dalam bahtera rumah tangga, sang Kepala Keluarga bahkan merepotkan dirinya untuk pulang ke rumah; ayah dan ibu mereka adalah tipe orangtua yang melimpahkan materi, berdiri tegak dan di sampingnya sang Ratu berdiri menundukkan kepalanya, sementara di balik pintu istana itu ada dirinya yang menguping (padahal pintu terbuka lebar), dan mobil yang sama sekali asing menunggunya.

Terdengar derakan kursi, mungkin seseorang berdiri secara tiba-tiba, ia tak mau melihat, terdengar menghentak dan kasar, seolah tak diterima, sementara ia berharap ada pembelaan untuknya, dia tidak mau, benar-benar tidak mau dipindahkan ke keluarga yang sama sekali asing, biarkan mereka kembali ke para kakak dan adiknya, tangannya terkepal erat.

Teriakan, itu membumbungkan harapannya, “Tapi kenapa?!” Ah, itu kakak pertamanya, orang yang paling dibanggakan keluarga mereka dengan kejeniusan dan kesempurnaannya, mereka cukup sering bersitegang, bukankah begitu, tetapi ia bersyukur masih ada yang membelanya.

“Suatu saat kalian akan mengerti.” Suara itu keras memekakkan telinga tetapi tetap terdengar dingin, mereka hanya anak-anak, meskipun begitu, hanyalah anak-anak kecil yang masih belum termakan kejelekan dunia.

Seseorang menghampiri dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Ada yang menahan orang itu, tetapi. “Rolo! Kamu nggak tetap di sini?”

Genggaman di tangannya mengerat, terasa menyenangkan buat hatinya yang sakit, seolah menjaganya agar hati retaknya tak hancur berantakan, kenapa harus dia, bukannya mereka dan dia memiliki darah yang sama, mengapa hanya ia yang dibuang?

“Tuanku hanya Nii-san.”

Langkah kaki mereka menjauh, mengabaikan pintu yang tertutup secara kejam dan setelah itu, isakan-isakan kecilnya terdengar pilu dan menyakitkan. Dia seharusnya tidak menangis, ngomong-ngomong, namun dia hanyalah bocah sepuluh tahun yang masih tak mengerti dunia.

Isakan tak merubah apapun, meskipun begitu.


End file.
